Rolling shutters constructed of a plurality of interlocking slats are well known in the art as evidenced by the following U.S. Patents:
Krueger--U.S. Pat. No. 2,235,220--Mar. 18, 1941 PA1 Piana--U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,050--Feb. 15, 1972
It is known as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,005--Hammerstein--Aug. 16, 1977, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,247--Piana--Nov. 6, 1979 to form slats of extruded plastic materials in various configurations.
However, all such known prior art configurations have various problems and deficiencies solved by the present invention.
One basic requirement of a shutter is to keep out wind and rain. Because a plurality of slats are in contiguous contact at upper and lower edges a crease is formed into which water tends to accumulate as it runs down the outside shutter surface and to blow inside the shutter. This problem has not effectively been solved by prior art slat configurations.
Another problem of prior art slat configurations is that they are difficult to confine in end channels and tend to wear, bend or otherwise become damaged with extensive movement.
Another problem of prior art shutter configurations is that the individual slats tend to shift longitudinally and thus can bind or become damaged as they are raised and lowered.
Another problem with prior art shutter assemblies, particularly those using extruded plastic slats, is that the outer weather surface is weak and can become distorted in the presence of heavy winds.
Still another problem with some complex prior art shutter assemblies is that they are not readily cleanable both inside and outside because of inaccessible creases or complex surfaces into which dirt may accumulate.
It is therefore an object of this invention to correct the foregoing problems in prior art shutters and to produce improved shutters capable of long maintenance free use.
Further features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made evident throughout the following drawing, description and claims.